In the manufacture of a stator frame for a generator, the most difficult and costly element of the manufacturing operation is locating and welding the key bars within the appropriate tolerances. Key bars for the stator frame are typically provided with dovetail connections, i.e., the flared tenon portion of the dovetail connection, prior to assembly and welding of the key bars in the stator frame. The key bar dovetail connections mate with complementary dovetail connections, i.e., the fitting mortises of the dovetail connections, on laminations disposed within the stator frame. Conventionally, the laminations are struck in a die and the position of the dovetail connections are highly accurately located. The accuracy of the dovetail connections on the key bars must likewise be as accurate as those on the laminations. Most fabricators cannot maintain the tolerances required for the location of the key bars in a generator stator frame, for example, such tolerances may be .+-.0.015 inches in both the radial and chordal directions. To accurately align the key bars both radially and chordally within these tolerances is virtually impossible when welding the key bars in the frame. These necessary close tolerances have been previously obtained by hand-working the dovetails in the frame subsequent to fabrication of the frame to accept the generator laminations. This is a very time-consuming, labor-intensive and expensive practice.